Tripping and Falling for You
by jadewtch
Summary: Harry follows Dumbledore, and Draco follows Voldemort, but who do the leaders of dark and light follow? Mysterious alliances, and a semi-nice Severus Snape to keep everyone on their toes! HGRW HPDM Harry/Draco Slash
1. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**-Decisions, Decisions–**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the Goddess J.K Rowling

**Summary: ** When Harry finds Draco nearly dead on a battlefield, he decides to save his life. Will he become a friend or betray them all? Spoilers to OOTP, H/D R/H

--

Harry looked around. There were scorch marks on the ground where curses had missed their targets and blood where they hadn't. Bodies of Death Eaters were lying scattered on the ground around him.

The Order had taken their dead and wounded back to Grimmauld Place. A makeshift infirmary had been set up on the first floor. Ginny had shown quite a bit of talent for healing, and she worked with Madam Pomfrey to treat the wounded.

Snape left Voldemort's service when the battles started. It was too dangerous to stay without betraying his loyalties. He made sure that Ginny and Madam Pomfrey received the potions they needed to keep everyone alive, and people started to realize that there was a rather decent guy under that prickly exterior. Horrified, Snape did his best to sneer at the patients as he gently helped them drink their potions. He made sure to stomp up to Madam Pomfrey at least once a day and ask her very loudly and angrily, which potions these useless, greedy bastards would need today. Then he waited patiently as she gave him a detailed list so they'd be ready for tomorrow. Harry didn't think he was fooling anyone, but they all made sure to glare at him when he walked by, because they knew it pleased him.

Harry took another look around the battlefield. Voldemort hadn't bothered to attend this battle as he hadn't any of the others, and Harry was tired of it. He stayed behind his fidelus protected wards, wherever they might be, and watched his Death Eaters try to take out as many of the enemy as possible. The trouble with this strategy was that the Order was slightly better than the Death Eaters. They didn't have as many people, but Voldemort was losing more than they were. In addition to that, the Death Eaters let their injured die on the field.

The Order has taken a few of these unlucky souls into custody at first. It turned out to be a waste of time, since they didn't know anything. They didn't even have information on when the next battle would be. It seemed that Voldemort was playing things very close to the chest. After receiving the same vague responses from multiple Death Eaters they stopped taking prisoners. They were busy enough taking care of everything else.

Harry was tired of all the dancing around. He was tired of the battles and skirmishes that seemed to wear down the spirit more than they wore down the body. What he wanted more than anything else was to cast a good AK at Voldemort and be done with it. Not that he thought it would be that simple, but by now he was willing to try.

Harry lingered in the battlefield today because he heard that Bellatrix had been killed. He had never forgiven her for Sirius's death, and wanted to make sure she was dead. And possibly spit on her corpse, thought Harry to himself. Ron and Hermione argued and complained, because they were worried more Death Eaters might return, but Harry wanted his closure to be private. He pointed out that they hadn't bothered to come back for any of their own before, so why would they now? The evil bitch had been the cause of so much misery. He turned to walk over to the section where the bodies were thickest, and tripped over the still form of Draco Malfoy. "Damn Malfoy, even dead you're still a pain in the ass," thought Harry somewhat callously as he pulled himself up.

He had gotten used to death over the last six months. The first person they hadn't been able to save was Seamus. He died protecting Dean's back from as stray curse. It happened months ago when they were all still very young and inexperienced. Seamus could have done things differently, but it was still very brave thing to do. The group had received a lot more practice since then.

Harry was sad to see a classmate dead, no matter how much of a prat they were, but when it came right down to it Malfoy was just another body added to the rest.

Harry was about to go when he heard Malfoy groan quietly. Looking down at the blonde, he considered leaving him there, and walking away. Malfoy would die, and that would be the end of it. No one would really miss him. He tentatively took one step away when Malfoy moaned again. With a sigh, Harry turned and knelt by the blonde. He didn't have as much experience as Ginny in this, but tried to get an overall idea of the damage. He raised a hand and checked Malfoy's pulse. It was there…barely, and his skin was very hot. Blood was dripping from the side of his mouth, and Harry could hear a gurgling noise when he breathed. 'Blood in the lungs,' Harry thought. Probably the only reason he had survived this long was because he was lying on his side. Harry gently separated his robes to check for other damage. His skin was covered in bruises. It looked as if he'd been stepped on, kicked, or hit with some serious hexes. Probably it had been all three. Broken ribs, thought Harry. It would explain the blood in his lungs. There was a dark scorch mark across his shoulder. His robes had melted into the wound. The heat had cauterized it to some degree, but liquid was still seeping out. Harry wasn't going to touch it if he could help it. If it had hit Malfoy dead on it would have burned right through him.

Harry inspected it more closely. It was probably the hex that got Malfoy into this condition. When he dodged the spell, he must have fallen on the ground, and then been stepped on and kicked in the melee. Harry would have been surprised if anyone had noticed him there with all the fighting going on.

"Ok Malfoy," he said. "This is going to hurt." Harry picked him up as carefully as he could and hoisted him over his shoulder. With a pop he apparated to Grimmauld place. Once he was there he realized that he didn't know how to get Malfoy in through the wards.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled, calling for his crazy old house elf.

"What does dirty half-blood Master want with Kreacher?" asked a gravely voice by his knee.

"Hurry up and get Dumbledore!" Harry said. "Malfoy needs help!"

"He is part of Mistress' family? Kreacher is honored to help Mistress' family!" The elf was practically bouncing up and down, and smiling, in a way that Harry found quite disturbing.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Now just go!"

In seconds Dumbledore was standing in front of him. "Yes my boy?" he asked, looking at Draco in concern.

"We have to get him in through the wards Professor. I think he's dying." At that, Malfoy choked and coughed. A bunch of blood landed on the back of Harry's robes.

Dumbledore wrote something out quickly. "Here, give him this."

"But Sir, he can't read it. I don't think he can even hold it."

"Dumbledore tucked the message into Malfoy's robes. That should do it for now. We can worry about the rest later. This will let him in, but he won't be able to get out.

Harry nodded and walked to the infirmary as quickly as his legs would carry him. He lay Malfoy down on a cot as carefully as he could and yelled for Ginny. She ran over and looked down at Malfoy in shock, when he began to choke and convulse. Harry quickly turned him onto his side and said, "Ginny!"

She snapped out of it, and grabbed her wand. Frowning, she quickly did a few scans. The results weren't good. Flicking her wand she cleared the blood out of Malfoy's lungs, and she and Harry rolled him onto his back.

She flicked her wand a few more times, but Malfoy didn't seem to be looking any better. She made an hmm-ing noise and flicked her wand past one more time. Harry was starting to get concerned when she spoke.

"It's not good Harry," she said. "I've cleared all the blood out of his lungs, so he'll be able to breathe, but he'll need skele-grow for his ribs, and we don't have any. I've set them, so they stay in place, but he won't be able to move until Severus can make some. The wound on his shoulder will have to be reopened so it can be cleaned. There's dirt, pieces of his robe, and god knows what else in there. We'll have to wait for Poppy to do that. I also think that there's some magical damage, because of this yellow pus leaking out of it.

I've bound him in place, so he won't damage his ribs trying to move. I know he's a git, but _please_ try to get along. He's going to be upset enough about being here. If we're going to bother saving him I don't need to have him hurting himself in an effort to break your neck. I know what you and Ron can be like when it comes to Malfoy, and don't think for a minute that I won't ban you from the infirmary.

Ron ran to the infirmary when he heard that Harry was there. Thinking of everything that could have happened to his best friend he nearly fell through the doors getting in. He nearly fell over once more when he saw what Harry was doing.

"Harry," he asked. "Why is Malfoy here?"

"I found him on the battleground. I couldn't just leave him there to die."

"Sure you could've. He's a bastard. We've hated him since the day we met him. He's a Death Eater, he deserves to die."

"Ron," said Harry. "No one _deserves_ to die."

"You're insane Harry," laughed Ron, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Only you would pull a stunt like this. So what are we going to do with him? You must have something in mind. Let's dose him with Veritaserum and ask him how often he jerks off in the shower. No wait; let's test all of Fred and George's new products on him."

"We're going to heal him," Harry interrupted.

"Great...What?" Ron looked confused. "What do you mean 'we're going to heal him' this is Malfoy!"

"Exactly that Ron," said Harry getting to his feet. "I didn't bring him here so we could humiliate him."

"Harry, sometimes you are just too damn noble," Ron muttered under his breath.

They ran into Hermione just as they were leaving the infirmary. "Harry!" she said hugging him. "I heard you were here. Is everything all right?"

Harry nodded. "Everything's fine."

"No, everything is not fine," said Ron with a frown. "Harry was in there because he brought Malfoy here to get healed. Malfoy!"

"Harry, tell me you didn't," said Hermione.

"I did."

"I think this is a very bad idea. We can't trust him. I know you like to think the best of people, but don't be surprised when I say 'I told you so.'"

The three of them walked to the Library. Hermione pulled out a book and she made herself comfortable on the sofa, while Ron and Harry set up a game of wizarding chess.

Three games, and three losses later, Harry suggested they play Exploding Snap instead. Ron was pulling out the cards when Ginny stuck her head in the door.

"Malfoy is awake, if anyone is interested," she said and left.

Hermione didn't even look up from her book.

"Why should we care if he's awake," Ron said, and finished dealing the cards.

Harry stood up and walked toward the door.

"Harry," said Ron. "You can't be serious. You're actually going to see if the slimy git is ok?"

"Ron, I don't know why I'm going, but he would have died if it wasn't for me, and I want to make sure it wasn't for nothing. So if I come back covered in hex marks, you'll know that Malfoy is his same old annoying self." Harry grinned, and walked out the door.

Harry walked into the infirmary, and quietly sat in a chair that had been placed by Malfoy's bed. He wondered if he should reach out and touch him to let him know he was there, but instead he watched as Malfoy rested. Except for a light scrape across one cheek, his face was about the only thing on him that wasn't covered in bruises. For a moment, Harry wondered if Malfoy's skin was as soft as it looked. What are you thinking? Harry asked himself. This is _Malfoy_. Looking back down he saw Malfoy was awake.

"Come to kill me off now that I can't move, Potter?" he rasped.

"If I wanted to kill you off, I would have left you on the battlefield where I found you."

Harry raised Malfoy's head slightly to give him a drink of water. Malfoy quickly snapped his lips tightly together, and a flash of panic went through his eyes.

Harry was confused for a moment. "Oh," he said realizing why Malfoy was concerned. "It's just water. Look I'll take a drink myself to test it." Harry took a drink. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. See… no Veritaserum."

Malfoy nodded and opened his mouth for a drink. Harry raised the glass carefully so he didn't pour too fast.

"So why did you bother to save me?" asked Malfoy. His voice sounded much better. "You don't give a shit about me, and we both know it."

"You might be an asshole, but we've gone to school together for six years. You're not some unknown Death Eater lying on the field in a pile of bodies. I wasn't about to stand there and let you die in front of me."

"Why not? I would've. That stupid hero complex of yours is going to get you in trouble."

"I'm glad that you would've," returned Harry. "Dying in a pool of my own blood is preferable to anything your _boss_ could think up."

"So? You think that it would be much different that what your side is going to do to me? I'm surprised no one has tried to dose me with Veritaserum yet."

Their voices were getting louder, and louder.

Professor Snape swooped over like a large bat and said, "Mr. Potter, I think it would be best if you left."

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded. "Will I be allowed back in?"

"If you can be quiet, and Poppy approves, I have no doubt that you'll be able to run around creating havoc to your heart's content," The Professor said in distaste, but Harry could tell that he didn't really mind.

Draco watched in surprise. This was Harry Potter, The-boy-Snape-loved-to-hate, and he was getting along with their potions professor. The potions professor that should have been working for the Dark Lord, he realized.

"Severus, you betrayed the Dark Lord," Malfoy said in shock as it all sunk in. "You're a traitor. How could you do it?"

Draco, much like you, I followed my friends blindly into the hands of the Dark Lord. It didn't take me long to find out what he really was."

"But Sev…"

"No Draco," Snape said. "A leader who tortures his own people isn't a leader, he's a jailor. The Dark Lord wouldn't allow me to leave his service alive, so I made a deal with Dumbledore. The Dark Lord knows what I've done, and I'm stuck here until the war is over, but it's worth it. . Now open your mouth so I can help you drink this potion."

Draco swallowed it all obediently. "Will they dose me with Veritaserum?"

"I have no doubt that they will, but Mr. Potter will probably make sure that no one can ask you anything embarrassing. Much as it pains me to say it, Harry is a very decent man. Even if he is a Gryffindor."

A few weeks passed and Malfoy slowly healed up in the infirmary. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Ginny came in and helped herself to some toast.

"Got a break from the Ferret this morning?" Ron asked as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You know Ron, he's not so bad," she said. "And, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Not so bad?" asked Ron, this time with his mouth full of hash browns. "This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about."

"Ron, I know you have about as much compassion as one of Hagrid's blast-ended-skrewts, but try to understand how he must be feeling. He's here all alone, and dependant on any mercy we're willing to give him. He certainly won't admit that he's scared, but it's obvious that he is. I've spent some time sitting with him in the infirmary. Severus is too busy to give anyone personal time, and Poppy even more so. He hasn't said anything, but he knows that his own side left him in that field to die.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, if you ask me," muttered Ron.

"Ron, how can you say that? His father was at that battle. One of the other patients told me that Lucius was the one to cast the cutting cure at him. His own father left him there to die, Ron! His own father!"

Hermione watched the interchange from across the table. "Ginny," she cut in. "I think helping in the infirmary is making you too compassionate. Even if Malfoy's situation it pitiable, trying to save him is a bad idea.

There's a story about a fox, and scorpion. The scorpion needed to cross a river, but he couldn't swim. When a fox came by, he asked the fox to carry him. The fox shook his head. "You'll bite me and I'll die," he said. The scorpion explained that since he couldn't swim he'd die as well. So, reluctantly, the fox agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the fox, dooming them both. When the fox asked why, the scorpion replied 'I'm a scorpion, it's my nature'.

Ginny, you can't trust Malfoy. He was bred and raised to follow You-Know-Who. He'd betray you or any of us here if he has a chance. It's his nature.

Harry wants to help him, so I'll go along with it for now, but I'm going to make sure I watch Harry's back every step of the way. Make sure that you watch yours too."

Harry didn't say anything and just watched them talk it out. Hermione could be right and Malfoy would betray them at the first opportunity. Ron clearly didn't like him, just on principle. After the way Malfoy had treated them all these years, Harry wasn't so sure he was wrong. However, Harry felt that he couldn't let everything go so easily. It might be that the Chinese proverb, 'if you save someone's life, you are responsible for it' had some actual truth in it. He wanted to make sure everything worked out well. He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

"Harry, Harry!!"

Harry looked up to see that Ron had been calling his name for some time.

"I think we should give him a chance," said Harry quietly.

--

Please Review!

--


	2. A War Inside Walls

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-A War Inside Walls–**

Thanks for all the reviews!

Remember, (as if anyone's forgotten, lol) this isn't mine!

A/N: Everyone is going to be somewhat ooc, because sickly sweet Dumbledore and Loyal to a Fault Ron and Hermione make my teeth ache.

--

**--**

Poppy 'Dragon Lady' Pomfrey finally kicked Draco out of the infirmary after he had been there four weeks. He had to admit that he had been milking it for whatever it was worth. Once he left those protected walls, Draco knew he would be interrogated as soon as possible. He supposed he was lucky that they hadn't done it already. The last thing he wanted to do was spill all his secrets to a bunch of muggle loving do-gooders. Severus and Ginny had assured him that Harry would make sure the Order kept on topic. Draco however, knew that it was very rare to have everything go to plan.

The house was full of people that felt a lot of vindictiveness toward him. He understood that, as he could be a very vindictive person himself. He would be very surprised if at least one person didn't try and humiliate him today.

Mad-eye-Moody walked him to the kitchen where they'd be doing the questioning. The man glared at him angrily, and told him bluntly that if he tried anything he'd be dead before he could move. With one shove he was pushed through the door, and he fell forward against the table. Regaining his balance he brushed off his robes, and sat down regally in the chair in front of him. Despite the situation he was going to conduct himself in a manner that befitted a Malfoy.

Harry looked around the room. Every single member of the Order was in that room. Even the people that had been in the infirmary made their way down to watch if they could manage it. It was actually rather crowded.

Dumbledore was conspicuously absent. Harry felt a bit nervous doing this without his support, but the Headmaster had no choice but to leave for a few days.

"Now remember what I told you," Harry said, looking at everyone meaningfully. He received an answering mumble of grouchy agreement from everyone in the room. In the next instant Malfoy was shoved through the door, followed by Moody.

Malfoy was looking at everyone there, and trying to appear unaffected. Harry had to admire his resilience.

Draco looked around, trying not to betray his curiosity. He wondered what Potter had told them. Whatever it was, the faces around him didn't look happy. He didn't dare look at Potter.

"Malfoy, are you ready?" asked Harry.

Draco turned toward him and nodded carefully.

Picking up a vial of Veritaserum Harry carefully placed three drops onto Draco's tongue. Draco wrinkled his mouth at the taste, and waited.

"Here Malfoy, you might as well wet your whistle since you're going to be doing a whole bunch of talking," said one of the Weasley twins, Fred or George, Draco didn't know which. A glass of water was pushed in front of him. Taking a sip cautiously, he wasn't very surprised when he turned into a canary, and then molted back to normal.

"I guess you really are going to be singing like a canary Malfoy." Both twins laughed.

"Fred…George…" said Harry warningly.

They looked somewhat guilty. "Sorry Malfoy, we meant to give you this glass." George pushed another glass forward.

Draco downed the whole thing in one gulp this time. He didn't trust this one any more than the last one, but he figured the quicker he got it over with the better. He was in the losing position here and he knew it. Fighting would simply get him killed sooner instead of later. If he managed to survive, there was a chance to escape, especially in this house full of stupidly straightforward Gryffindors.

This time his tongue swelled until it hit the floor, and Harry was giving the twins a very angry look.

"Thanks for testing," said one twin.

"The liquid versions of our jokes," said the other.

"Add to food and drinks, for fun at parties," they said in unison, completely unrepentant.

Harry vanished both glasses, and went up to the sink to pour an unaltered one for Malfoy. He dropped it onto the table with a slam.

"Why are you bothering to do this Harry," asked Moody. "It's not worth the trouble to make things nice for _him_." He spat the word out in distaste. "He's Death Eater scum, and should be happy with whatever he gets."

Harry looked over at Moody, but he made sure his voice was heard by them all. "Because that's how they treat their prisoners. Tortured, abused, and treated like dirt overall. We are not them. We aren't going to treat Malfoy like that no matter how much we might hate him." Harry looked at them all pointedly. "If we go about this in the right way, we might even make a friend out of the deal."

"Not likely Potter," said Malfoy, stating exactly how he felt even with the Veritaserum working.

Harry sighed, "Let's get on with this before the potion wears off. What's your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Do you jerk off in the shower?" yelled Ron.

Harry quickly silenced Malfoy, for which he was very grateful, and then with one move he turned and silenced the rest of them as well.

Taking the spell off Malfoy, he continued. "Would you go back to Voldemort?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Even after everything that's happened?"

"Yes."

"If we let you go, would you betray us?" Harry asked, wondering if this would be a viable option. He hated the idea of keeping someone against their will.

"Maybe," Malfoy said uncertainly.

"Why maybe?"

"It would depend on what's in it for me."

"What was in it for you when you were with Voldemort?" asked Harry out of simple curiosity.

"Power, Potter, it's all about power. Of course it helps that I believe in the cause."

Harry wanted to comment on the fact that the side he felt so highly of left him to die on a battlefield but stayed silent. Without another word, he handed Malfoy the antidote, and took the silencing spell off the rest of the group. Severus ended up walking Malfoy to his room, while Harry stay behind to face the music.

No one agreed with Harry's treatment of Malfoy. Some were more vocal about it than others. Hermione and Ron were resigned to the fact that Harry wasn't going to change his mind, and voice their opinions in private. Moody was the worst. He felt that they should simply put him in Azkaban for the rest of his life. He didn't even deserve a trial in his opinion, since they all knew he was guilty anyway. Harry was still insistent that everyone deserved a second chance. He didn't know why, especially since this was Malfoy, but he wasn't about to question the instinct.

The next day Harry ran into him on the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and the weasel with their built in hero boy," sneered Malfoy.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be nice while you're staying here you know," said Harry

"It's not like I'm here by choice," he spat.

"You're here because the other side doesn't want you," said Harry bluntly.

"Even your daddy dearest didn't care enough to help you," Ron said somewhat nastily.

Hermione simply glared at him with her eyes narrowed.

Malfoy flinched slightly and if possible he glared at Ron even harder. Harry had no doubt that if Malfoy had his wand Ron would have been dead three times over by now. How had this get so out of hand?

"Listen Malfoy…" he started.

"Just spare me your pity Potter. I don't need to hear you fucking platitudes," Malfoy snarled and walked past, bumping them harshly as he left.

Draco walked outside and sat in the garden. There was a stone bench in the center. He had started going there on a regular basis just to get away from all the hostility. Out here he didn't need to deal with barely hidden insults, and dirty looks. Looking up, he saw Ginny heading toward him.

Sitting by him she asked, "So how are things going?"

He shrugged, "They all hate me Gin,"

"Well they do have some reason to. Are you at least trying to get along?"

"Yes!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, well maybe not so much…" He conceded. "The weasel always makes a point to insult me when I walk by…"

Ginny gave him a look.

Malfoy looked slightly apologetic, but continued, "There's no point in even trying, and the Mudblood looks at me as if I wasn't worth the dirt on her feet."

He received another look from her.

"I know everyone else feels the same. I hate it here. I wish they'd let me go back."

"You know perfectly well that we can't do that."

"Of course not," Draco sneered. "You all want to save me from myself. After all, I am only an ignorant child who had no idea what he was getting into when he joined the Dark Lord," he finished sarcastically.

They might feel more sympathetic if you didn't insult them with every other word," said Ginny somewhat snidely. "What about Harry?"

"He's actually not so bad. I think he's trying to get along but as soon as I see him I say something rude and insulting. I can't help myself. It's like a reflex. Of course, if the Weasel and Mudblood are around, I make him angry without even trying because I'm insulting them."

"You might start by not calling them by those names," said Ginny

"They deserve it," grouched Draco. "They call me names all the time."

"Don't think of it like that. I know my brother can be a hardheaded prick. He won't listen to anything I say about you. You can be a better man about this than he is. After all, Malfoy's are better than anyone aren't they? Ginny grinned.

Draco puffed his chest out jokingly. "Of course we are." Slumping back down, he asked, "what about Potter?"

"Harry is willing to give you a chance, but I have to say, you're digging your own grave there. If you wanted to try to talk to him I think he'd hear you out without too many insults."

"I notice you didn't say without any insults"

"You can't expect miracles. "

"So what is it with you and Potter anyway? You two the couple of the century? Love romance and flowers, and all that shit?"

"Nah, I'm with Dean Thomas now. I think Harry's interested in Charlie. Don't tell Ron I said that though. He'd have a fit."

"The golden boy is gay?" Something glittered in Draco's eyes.

"Don't even think it," said Ginny frostily.

"So the Weasel doesn't know huh?" Draco prodded cautiously. "Would he be upset because his best friend is gay or because he has the hots for another Weasel?"

"I think that Ron's always hoped to see us together."

A few days later Harry was in the kitchen pantry getting something together for lunch. He reached up to a top shelf to grab a can, and his fingers slipped. It fell to the floor, nearly missing his foot when it hit the floor. It rolled away, and Harry turned to get it, when he realized that Malfoy was standing there holding it out. Harry looked at him cautiously for a moment, and then took it from him.

"Thanks."

Malfoy simply looked annoyed and spun on his heel to walk away.

"Wait."

Malfoy paused, his back still facing Harry.

"I can make some for you too," he offered.

Malfoy sneered, "Don't put yourself out Potter."

"I'll be making lunch anyway, but suit yourself. I don't care if you eat or not." Harry walked out of the pantry, neatly brushing past Malfoy and began to put lunch together.

"Well I guess it can't be any worse than any of the other slop I've had to eat at this place," Malfoy said after a bit, and made himself comfortable while he watched Harry work.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked at the blonde over his shoulder.

"Potter, you are trusting to the point of stupidity, did you know that?" Malfoy commented. "You're standing there with your back to me, knowing that you can't trust me not to kill you."

"You don't have your wand," said Harry calmly as he sliced a tomato. "And I doubt you'd tell me you're going to kill me before you do it. Besides, I'm making your lunch."

Harry set a plate down before Malfoy. Sitting down across from him, Harry started on his own lunch. The meal was quiet. Every so often one of them would ask for the salt or pepper, and the other would hand it over without a word. The meal passed peacefully, and the two of them were sitting there enjoying the quiet when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Harry, what are you doing in here with him?" exclaimed Ron.

"I told you not to be alone with him," hissed Hermione quietly, but Draco heard her, and frowned.

"Potter offered to be my house elf, and make lunch," said Draco. "After all, he's already dressed for it." Draco looked down at Harry's cast off clothing with distaste. "Maybe if you ask nicely he'll make some for you too."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," growled Ron. "But if it wasn't for Harry, you'd be dead. He's letting you live in his house, and eat his food, but you're still an ass. I guess the pure blooded bastard who fathered you, didn't bother to teach you any manners."

"The thing is Weasel; I don't want to be here. I don't want your charity, and I would have rather died on that field then be in debt to you. So don't try to sell me that bullshit. You're only doing this to fulfill your own idiotic sense of morality." Draco got up out of his seat, and stalked out of the kitchen.

A few days later things came to a head. Putting up with everything was starting to burn an angry hole through Draco's chest. He woke up in an especially bad mood, and went to breakfast with a scowl on his face.

He met the three Gryffindors on the way down the stairs. Slipping past them he accidentally stuck his foot out and tripped Ron. He couldn't help it when a smirk passed across his face when the redhead stumbled down to the bottom, and nearly fell.

"You did that on purpose!" Ron shouted. "You're a mean, vicious, bastard and I'm surprised that anyone can stand to be around you. I don't know why Harry bothered to help you."

"I didn't do anything to you Weasel," sneered Malfoy.

"I'm not imagining shit, and you know it Ferret." Ron moved to hit Malfoy, when Harry jumped in between them.

"Don't Ron," said Harry. "He's not worth it."

Ron relaxed, and started to step back, when Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's robes and shoved him off to the side.

"Don't get in my way Scarhead. Beating the shit out of the Weasel is going to make my day."

Ron bristled.

Harry jumped between them once more and grabbed Malfoy's wrist before it could connect. Malfoy tried to wrestle himself free, but Harry didn't let go. Malfoy fell back, and the two of them landed on the floor with a thud. Bodies moved rolled and twisted, as they tried to simultaneously cause as much damage as possible, and stop the other from causing it.

"Let me go Potter," Malfoy snarled and twisted his arm so hard a red mark appeared around his wrist where Harry was holding him.

"No," said Harry. He wasn't about to give Malfoy the chance to hit him again.

Draco struggled. He felt trapped. He was stuck in this house where everyone hated him. He was forced to give information against his will, and now Potter was stopping him from moving. In desperation he struck out in the only way he knew how.

He realized that they were both hard. Grinding his hips up into Potter's he said, "Oh my Potter, is that for me?" He thrust up against him once more. "And here I thought that you had the hots for the Weasel's brother."

Potter dropped his wrists as if they were on fire, and Draco watched as his luminous green eyes widened in shock. Harry got to his feet, and backed away, horror apparent on his face. Draco forced himself to sneer. Malfoys didn't feel sympathy, especially not for Harry Potter. As he watched the emotions cross Potter's face he made sure to keep telling himself that.

"Too bad I wouldn't want you if you threw yourself at me," Malfoy said scornfully, making sure he sounded like he meant it.

"I…but…you…" Harry stammered, and moved to stand behind the sofa. He was wearing a pair of faded denims that made his erection clearly visible. Draco was thankful for his loose robes that covered the fact that he was in the same state.

He turned his back, and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Without another word, Harry ran from the room, his face red in embarrassment. Hermione went up the stairs after Harry. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall when Hermione came in. She sat down across from him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Harry, I told you that he would do something like this," she said. "I warned you that he couldn't be trusted. I'm really sorry this had to happen. You should have tossed him out that first day he was here. You're so kind and caring, and you want to help everyone, but you need to realize that there are just some people you can't save. I hate to see you hurting like this…"

"Hermione, enough," said Harry. "You aren't helping. In fact you're just making everything worse, so why don't you go downstairs and see if Ron is ever going to talk to me again."

"But Harry…"

"Go, Hermione."

Malfoy sat in his usual spot in the garden moping. If it could be called moping, that is. He had finally got one over on the Boy-Who-Lived, but it didn't feel nearly as good as he thought it would. As a matter of fact it felt pretty shitty.

He looked up and saw Ginny storming toward him with a dark look on her face. She slapped him hard, leaving a bright red mark on his face.

"You…little…Ferret," she hissed. "How could you do that to Harry after everything he's done for you? You'd be in Azkaban if it wasn't for him, you useless piece of crap. I trusted you."

"Azkaban?" asked Malfoy, trying to hang on to his cool and collected manner. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Ginny was right, he should be in Azkaban.

"Of course, Azkaban! Do you think we're running a halfway house for reformed Death Eaters or something?"

"I haven't reformed."

"Well then you definitely don't belong here, but despite everyone's opinion, and your worst intentions Harry gave you a second chance. I hope you are ashamed of yourself." Ginny grabbed Malfoy by the arm. "Now, you are going to go upstairs and beg Harry to accept your apology. I don't care if you have to get on your knees to do it. He doesn't deserve anything less after what you've done."

Before Malfoy could respond, Ginny was pulling him into the house and up the stairs to Harry's room.

Harry looked up to see Ginny pull Malfoy into his bedroom. He wasn't resisting, and even looked somewhat apologetic.

"I suppose she's brought you here to apologize," he said tiredly. "You can consider it done, now leave."

"I really am sorry," said Malfoy. He wasn't very good at apologies and didn't think Potter believed him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Get out," said Harry coldly, not wanting to hear another word.

Malfoy left.

Ginny chose to stay behind, and she stood by the door wringing her hands anxiously. "Look Harry…" she started. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok Gin," said Harry in resignation. He knew he should be furious, but he was too tired to care. She had been the only one to know about his feelings for Charlie, but it was too late to do anything now.

"It's not! It's all my fault! I told him…" a choked sob escaped her. "I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I thought…"

Harry stood and opened his arms. She rushed forward and he wrapped his arms around her. "It really is alright," he soothed, realizing that he really did mean it. "They had to find out sometime right?"

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. We've been talking you know? Malfoy and I He likes to sit in the garden, so sometimes I'd join him after a long day in the infirmary. We were getting along…"

"You were just hoping we'd 'Match It' didn't you?" Ginny blushed and turned her head. "Silly girl, you can't stay out of my love life can you? You meant well Gin. I can't be angry with you for that. Besides, Malfoy's pretty hot, isn't he?"

Ginny smiled.

Three days, and countless arguments with Ron later, Harry made his way out to the garden. Sitting there, as expected, was Malfoy.

"I won't forgive you for this, you know," said Harry.

"I know," Malfoy said.

If everyone's attitude toward him had been bad before, now it was even worse.

Even Ron made sure to insult him at every turn, despite the fact that he and Harry weren't talking. One side of his robes was scorched from a gag the twins had tested on him. It hadn't worked as expected. They were hoping it would do more damage.

Watching him, Harry felt strangely sympathetic. "I won't forgive you," he repeated. There was no response from Malfoy. He had accepted the fact that he deserved it. Potter was probably going to send him to Azkaban now. Even this miserable house was better than being there, no matter how much he might try and convince himself otherwise.

"…needed to tell them eventually," Potter was saying. "I can sort of understand why you did it. You're surrounded by people that hate you. It's not surprising that you're feeling cornered. It wasn't a very smart thing to do, but I can see why you would."

Malfoy looked up in shock, and stood quickly. If the bench behind had been made of anything but marble he would have knocked it over.

Harry tentatively stuck out his hand. Instead of shaking it, as was intended, Malfoy grabbed it, and with a smirk he pulled Harry forward, and kissed him. For a moment it felt good, but realizing where he was, and who he was doing this with, Harry yanked himself away. For the second time that week he was running from Draco Malfoy with his emotions in disarray.

--

Remember, No story should go un-reviewed!

--


	3. Peace Talks

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Peace Talks–**

A/N: please let me know if the sections where Harry is being retrospective make sense in the storyline.

**--**

_For a moment it felt good, but realizing where he was, and who he was doing this with, Harry yanked himself away. For the second time that week he was running from Draco Malfoy with his emotions in disarray. _

**--**

Harry sat in the kitchen with a warm cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the soothing warmth. It was very late, but he had too much on his mind to sleep. Looking down into the swirling brown depths of his drink, he stared at it as if it held the mysteries of the universe.

Professor Snape came in and looked at Harry in surprise. Pouring himself a cup of tea he sat in the chair across from him.

"You're up a bit late, aren't you Potter."

Harry looked at Snape's tea in distaste. He thought he must be the only person in England who didn't like tea. The Professor added milk, and it made Harry want to cringe. Tea was bad, but tea and milk was even worse.

"You're one to talk," replied Harry.

"I just finished making a batch of potions for Poppy. What's your excuse?"

--

Harry shook his head, and looked back down at his drink thinking about his earlier confrontation with his best friend. Or was that ex-best friend now? Harry wondered. Ron had been avoiding him for days, and Harry had finally tracked him down, and forced him to talk. Now he thought it might have been better if he had stayed away.

Hermione was doing her best to help the situation, but Ron's stubborn personality made it just as difficult as Harry's conversation with him had been.

"Ron, I wish you'd talk to me about this."

"What is there to say?"

"Don't be like this," said Harry sadly. "You're the best mate I guy could have. I can't believe that you'd throw that all away just because I'm gay."

Ron looked at Harry in disgust. "Charlie's like your brother. I can't believe you'd even think of him that way. The fact that you want to sleep with him makes me sick."

"It's not that bad Ronniekins," said Fred, who had just come around the corner.

"Yeah," said George, who was right behind him. "We sleep together every night." He wiggled his fingers seductively and grinned at Fred.

"That's not the same!" Ron shouted. "There aren't enough beds, because they're being used in the infirmary. You _have_ to share."

"Still…" said George thoughtfully.

"You have to admit that Charlie's pretty hot," concluded Fred.

"You've been checking out your own brother?" asked Ron in horror.

"Well yeah," said Fred. "We have to make sure that our Harry gets the very best."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. With a glare at the twins he stomped off.

"I can't believe you two," said Harry. A smile was forced out of him, despite his argument with Ron. He sighed. "I guess Ginny spilled the beans to you two as well."

"Of course not," said George.

"Our little sister has more honor than that. I don't know what she was thinking when she told Malfoy," added Fred.

"So how….?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "You can't imagine what you can learn with a pair of extendable ears, and some spelled-silent-sneakers. (A new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product. Sneak up on your friends or enemies.) You can't imagine the amount of blackmail material you'll hear."

George nodded in agreement. "For example, did you know that Moody is having an affair with Mrs. Figg?"

--

Snape suddenly startled him out of his reverie.

"Potter," he sneered. "What in the name of Merlin's Broomstick do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked and looked up from his musing.

"I know you're not as stupid as you look. Having Draco here is a danger to us all, myself included. You should have sent him to Azkaban where he belongs."

"How can you say that? You're his Godfather," said Harry. He knew Malfoy's feelings for him were on the level of 'the deader the better', but Snape was family.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, Potter," sneered Professor Snape. "Draco's buried neck deep in propaganda. He wouldn't hesitate to turn me into the Dark Lord. You heard him in the infirmary."

"Is that why you didn't spend any time with him there?"

"Yes, the less he knows about everything the better."

Harry looked down and went back to contemplating his drink. The warmth of the cup was starting to fade along with the comfort he was drawing from it. He couldn't imagine following someone so blindly that you didn't care what you did in the process. A small voice in his head insisted that he was doing the exact same thing, but he squashed it immediately.

"You can't save him," Snape said breaking the silence that had descended.

"I'm not trying to save him. I don't care what happens to him."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you leave him on that battlefield? Maybe you want to start a Death Eater reform program?" he said scornfully.

"No… I didn't have anything in mind. I just couldn't let him die. I know him…I…" Harry trailed off and looked away. He couldn't think of anything that clearly explained what he had been thinking when he looked down on Malfoy's broken bloody body. He had meant to leave him. He really had. He had been stepping away from the Slytherin without a care in the world when the boy whimpered painfully. When he looked down at Malfoy again it felt as if something had reached into his chest and squeezed, and he knew that for whatever mad reason, he couldn't leave Malfoy behind.

"You knew Bellatrix as well, and if I remember correctly you insisted on staying behind so that you could spit on her corpse."

"That was different," said Harry angrily. "That bitch killed Sirius." He slammed one fist down on the table.

"Are you blind?" said Snape with barely disguised contempt. "What do you think Draco was doing on that battlefield? Playing Exploding Snap?"

"I just…"

"You just what? You just wanted to save him? Of course! You're Harry Potter, savior of puppies, and kitties, and fluffy bunnies. One Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, shouldn't be that hard to add to the list. However Miss Granger is right as usual. He will betray you if he can. He already has. The episode with Miss Weasley should have taught you that much."

Professor Snape got up and left the kitchen with his robes billowing behind him. Harry looked back down at his mug, which was now half full. What the hell am I doing? He thought. I'm an idiot. I know I'm an idiot. I'm putting myself and everyone else in danger, but I know it's not wrong. Harry sighed. It made no sense.

Much to his dismay, Harry had another explosive argument with Ron the following morning. It was his own fault he supposed. He should have known better and given Ron time to cool off.

"Ron, Ron wait!"

"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked lowly.

"You can't be angry at me forever," Harry said and looked down at his shoes. "It's not that big of a deal. You can't seriously be this upset because I think Charlie is cute."

"The fact that you like another boy is enough," sneered Ron.

"Ron…" said Hermione quietly, as she watched Harry's fists clench and unclench angrily.

Harry hissed in anger. "Whatever happened that 'Harry you're my best mate, and I don't care who you date, as long as they make you happy' speech I got at the end of last year?"

"I meant girls! You're supposed to like girls! The boy who lived doesn't fuck guys."

"This one does," said Harry firmly.

Ron cringed, and looked cautiously over at Harry.

Harry caught the look, and said, "I'm not going to jump you or anything. You're like a brother to me."

"Like Charlie is? Or maybe you'll just screw anyone with the right equipment. Have you done Malfoy yet? He sure seems to like you. Maybe if you're lucky even Snape will let you have a go."

Hermione slapped Ron across the face. A red handprint formed on his cheek, showing through his freckles.

"How dare you," Hermione said. "How can you say those things? Harry's our best friend. You even managed to insult Charlie in that little rant of yours. I hope you're sorry, because you and I are through. If I thought Harry would have me, I'd sleep with him just to piss you off. He wouldn't do it though because he's not a slut, and clearly he's a much better person than you are."

Hidden behind a corner, Draco watched the whole encounter. He laughed silently when Weasley asked if Potter had done him yet. As if you could be so lucky Potter. Draco thought. He also derived quite a bit of satisfaction in seeing Granger hit Weasley. Potter was glaring and looking really pissed. The weasel stomped off in a huff that even surpassed anything that even Pansy could produce, and that was saying something. Potter's shoulders slumped. Draco sneered. He should have known better than to pick such a loser as a friend. Potter should have taken his hand that first year at Hogwarts; he would have treated him better. Potter could have joined the Dark Lord with him, and they'd both have power and influence, and Potter wouldn't have to deal with poor, blood traitors like Weasley. He'd also be dead. Draco thought, but he didn't like that idea. He didn't like it at all, so he pretended it never crossed his mind. He pretended that keeping Potter safe didn't mean a thing to him.

He watched Granger hold Potter tightly. He wasn't crying on her shoulder but he was really upset. Draco started to step forward. This would be a great time to make Potter even more miserable than he was. He didn't get chances like this often.

He raised his foot to step forward and paused, putting it down. Leaning forward he raised it again in determination. He managed to move his foot an inch further this time before sitting it down. Kicking the wall harshly he swore, and stomped away, feeling something surprisingly like guilt.

So much for Gryffindor courage, Harry thought as he steeled himself to walk back into the garden. Hopefully Malfoy would be there. He'd been thinking about the whole situation for days, and still couldn't understand why; he felt so disappointed in the Slytherin for following Voldemort so blindly. It didn't matter, he told himself. He didn't care what happened to Malfoy.

'Liar' a voice whispered in his mind.

Malfoy could roll over and die for all he cared.

'Liar," repeated that same voice.

Harry gave up, and kept walking.

Harry found Malfoy sitting there in the same spot as before. He seemed fairly surprised to see him, but didn't say a word, and simply watched as Harry walked over.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" asked Harry somewhat angrily. He kept trying and trying to help the ferret, and what did he do? He rubbed the fact that he was gay right in his face, by kissing him.

"I'm not playing at anything."

"Don't give me that. You kissed me."

"Yes."

"Yes? What the hell do you mean 'Yes'" Harry was starting to get more than a little annoyed.

Draco shrugged. "I was curious."

Harry sat down. "Don't even think about using this against me. I _will _make you sorry if you do."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter. I haven't said anything yet, and I don't plan to. Don't be so suspicious."

"Don't you think I have reason to be?" returned Harry.

Draco conceded that he did have a point. He wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of people. "I'm sorry," he said.

Harry looked at Malfoy in surprise. "What?"

Draco smirked. "As amusing as it was, I'm sorry I outed you the other day…don't smile at me you Gryffindor bastard, this isn't easy for me you know… I'm not sorry about the Mudblood and Weasel…" Harry glared at him, but Draco ignored it. "…but I'll at least try to be polite if they are. If they aren't I'll try not to hurt the Weasel…much."

"Ron isn't talking to me," said Harry.

"I know. I saw the argument you had with him and Granger yesterday. You looked so upset, there at the end. It was the perfect opportunity to walk in to the room and humiliate you."

"If it was so perfect, then why didn't you?" Harry asked.

"The timing just wasn't quite right," he said. "I was hoping you'd start crying."

Harry looked at him disbelievingly. "The timing wasn't quite right?"

"Of course," Malfoy looked at Harry imperiously. "I'm a Malfoy, and we don't do anything less than perfectly."

Harry was trying to swallow a smile, when Malfoy's next question took him off guard.

"So what are you doing out here Potter? Other than disturbing my peace and quiet that is."

"I don't know Malfoy. I don't know anything anymore. I don't understand why I don't want you dead, why I bothered to try and give you a chance. I don't know why I've done anything that I've done regarding you in the past few weeks. You're a shit and that certainly hasn't changed, but there's something inside me that says this is what I need to do. Something that won't let me hex you like you deserve. Hermione and Ron think I'm mad, and maybe they're right." Harry sighed.

"Look Potter," Malfoy said. "I know you don't have any reason to trust anything I have to say, but I'm willing to stop antagonizing you. After all, if you can manage it, there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to," he sneered. "I still think that the Dark Lord is right, and the whole lot of you are just a bunch of fools…" Harry raised an eyebrow. "…But I won't mention my beliefs if you can keep your mouth shut about yours."

"I hope you have a lot of patience then," said Harry. "Because a bunch of people in there won't ever see you as anything less than the enemy."

Malfoy glared. "I don't give a rat's ass about all those sanctimonious assholes in the house…"'

Harry stood up. "Come have lunch with me Malfoy," he said, interrupting. "I'll even have Dobby make it so that I don't have to be your house elf."

"Well you certainly look like one," said Draco unrepentantly. "Haven't you ever learned to dress yourself?"

"I've never had any of my own clothes to do it with," Harry replied.

"So is this a date Potter?" grinned Draco.

"Don't even think it Malfoy," warned Harry.

Review Please!


	4. A House Divided

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-A House Divided–**

**-**

**A/N:** I'm feeling a bit like an invisible blot on 's radar. I don't even mean reviews (much). It seems like no one's even looking at these stories. WTF?

-

Insert appropriate disclaimers here

After that day, Harry and Draco started tentatively meeting for lunch. Ron still refused to be in the same room as Harry, let alone speak to him, and Hermione always seemed to eat lunch in the library with her books. After all, the NEWTS wait for no man… or woman as the case may be.

Things continued to go peacefully between Harry and Draco for about a week. That's not to say there weren't any arguments. Their situation made it impossible to ignore the world around them. However, they were trying to keep the truce so, they quickly learned to change the subject after a few well placed insults.

Unfortunately, Hermione had the bad timing to walk into the kitchen during one of these arguments.

"Look Malfoy," Harry was saying. "I don't know why you can't understand that that snake faced bastard doesn't care what happens to anyone as long as he's on top."

"Like your side is any better, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "Your glorious leader is so disgustingly nice it's not humanly possible. There's no way that he doesn't have a hidden agenda."

"You should be glad he's so nice. It's thanks to him that you're even here, you know."

"I don't know shit Potter. I haven't seen him once since I've been here. For all I know he's just left you here to rot."

Harry gritted his teeth. This was the fourth time they had had this conversation, or something similar in the past three days. "Look here Malfoy, you pathetic excuse for a wizard. At least I'm not following some psychotic asshole like a sheep."

"Oh? Then what is it you're doing exactly? Why don't you go tell old Dumbles to go fuck off and die, if you're so damn independent?"

As soon as the words were out of Malfoy's mouth Hermione yelled, "How dare you? You slimy bastard, Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our age."

"Greatest something of our age, that's for sure," Malfoy muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said," Malfoy repeated clearly. "That he's definitely the greatest something of our age."

Hermione raised her wand.

"Stop!"

She turned and stared at Harry who had reached forward and grasped her wrist lightly. "Put it away, Hermione. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"Harry," she said looking at him cautiously. Maybe Malfoy had him under some sort of spell. Harry had always been kind and forgiving, but this was unreal. "I think you're taking this too far. You've given him a second chance, and a third, and a fourth. You can't keep on giving him chances. He's just a close minded, pathetic little worm. I know you want to help everyone, but you have to realize that some people can't be saved." She flashed Malfoy a dirty look. "And some people aren't even worth saving."

"You're wrong," said Harry. Seeing her doubtful look, he continued, "We've been having lunch together."

"You're eating with him…willingly?" she asked, shocked.

Simultaneously Malfoy sneered, "I don't need saving, especially not from you Potter."

"Hermione, Malfoy and I have come to an understanding." He didn't say anything about the fact that his backing was the only thing keeping Malfoy from Azkaban.

"An understanding…" she sounded doubtful. "With him."

"Don't you think I'm capable of civil conversation Granger?" asked Malfoy.

"Frankly, no." Hermione said curtly.

Harry motioned to the chair next to him. "Why don't you join us Hermione?" She sat down stiffly. Harry picked up his fork, and said, "So Malfoy, have you seen the latest Quidditch scores?"

"Of course not," he said scornfully. "No one will let me look at the Prophet."

"I'll make sure to get you one then."

"Don't put yourself out on my account Potter," he sneered, but Harry caught the grateful look he shot across the table.

Hermione sat by Harry's side, not noticing the silent byplay, and wondered how Harry could even stand to be in the same room with Malfoy. The Slytherin was completely vile.

--

"Ron?" Hermione called, as she searched the house. There was a muffled grunt in reply off to her left, and she pushed open the door. Ron was sitting in front of chessboard, and playing a match against himself. The room was covered in a thick layer of dust. It rolled off the mattress Ron was sitting on, when he moved and landed around the chessboard.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm playing chess Hermione," Ron said somewhat acerbically. "What does it look like?" He finally looked up at her. "What do you want Hermione?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

"What, again?" Ron sighed. "Look Hermione, I don't want to fight with you about this anymore. You've already broken up with me, and told me what an insensitive pig I am, so why don't you leave me to my chess game?"

Hermione twisted her fingers together. "I might have gone slightly overboard with what I said that day," she said softly. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I miss you."

"So you're going to go out with me again?" Ron asked, looking much cheerier.

"This place is a mess, Ron," said Hermione looking at all the dust on the floors, walls and ceiling. "I don't know how you can play chess here, let alone anything else." She took out her wand and cast a few well placed cleaning spells that left the room looking as good as new. Once that was done, she sat down on the bed next to Ron. "We need to get through this thing regarding Harry."

"What do you mean 'this thing regarding Harry'? We don't have a thing. It's disgusting, plain and simple."

"I can't believe you Ron! You're ok with the fact that Remus is a werewolf, but you can't deal with the fact that Harry is gay. How does that make any sense?"

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it again. After a moment, he said, "Remus isn't sleeping with other men."

"You don't know that," said Hermione realistically. "It's not like he's walking around waving a banner that says 'I'm sleeping with Severus Snape'"

"Eww! Hermione!" Ron cringed.

"Well, he's not. You don't even know his sexuality. It's not like you've ever gone up to him and asked, 'excuse me Professor Lupin, but do you prefer men or women in your bed?'"

"Hermione!" Ron gasped in disbelief. "Ok, Mione, I'll try to be more understanding about the whole thing, but I don't want to see Harry kissing anyone in front of me."

"Ron, this may be hard to believe, but I don't think Harry's any more excited about seeing the two of us kissing either."

"So we will be kissing?!" Ron grinned.

"I guess we will," Hermione said, smiling at Ron's enthusiasm. "Anyway, the main reason I came up here is because we have a problem."

"I thought we just resolved our problems?"

"Not that one, another one."

"Already?"

"Joke if you want," said Hermione, frowning at Ron. "But Harry's downstairs having lunch with Malfoy right now."

"So Harry's doing Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, not everything is about sex you know."

"It has to be some sort of a trick. Harry would never eat with the ferret. Maybe Malfoy poisoned him somehow? Put a love potion in his food?"

"I don't know Harry doesn't act like he's in love. Maybe he used something weaker?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe Imperio?"

"Harry can throw it off. Besides, Malfoy doesn't have a wand," Hermione paused and dropped a kiss onto Ron's head. "Harry's your best friend. Go apologize for being an idiot, like you should have done days ago. Then we'll do what we can to save him from whatever Malfoy's done. There's no way he's innocent in this."

--

Ron went downstairs after his talk with Hermione. The rest of their talk had included many kisses Harry wouldn't have wanted to see. He bounced down the stairs feeling quite cheerful. That quickly changed when he found Harry in the library. His best mate was sitting comfortably in a chair, and reading a wizarding novel.

Harry looked up to see Ron standing next to him. Watching cautiously he waited for Ron to make the first move. Ron fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Listen Harry," he started. "I'm really sorry about…well everything really. I was a git and I know it. If you can't forgive me I'll understand."

Harry stood up. "Ron, you've been a git for years, and I've never held it against you before."

Ron pulled Harry forward making sure to give him a very manly hug. He slapped him on the back for good measure, and when they broke apart they were both smiling.

"So what are you reading Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry lifted the book so Ron could see the title.

"A wizarding novel?" Ron asked. "I never thought I'd see you reading something like that."

"Well without you around as much, Mione's been bugging me to study. She shoved Morgana's book of spells at me, and told me I should start reading before my brain rotted away."

"So why aren't you reading the book of spells?"

"She said I should read, she never told me what I should be reading," Harry grinned. "Not specifically anyway."

Ron didn't get a chance to corner Harry until after dinner. After making sure that Malfoy wasn't around he turned to Harry.

"Mione said that you've been spending time with Malfoy."

Harry shrugged. "He's interesting." He wasn't surprised that Ron had brought up the subject. He had actually been expecting it ever since Hermione found them at lunch. Ron may have been acting like a git, but he was loyal to a fault. Even though he found Harry's sexual orientation disgusting Ron wasn't about to let anything happen to his best mate.

"The ferret, interesting? How could you possibly find that slimy pureblooded bastard interesting? Does he have you under Imperio?"

"He doesn't have me under Imperio Ron." Harry said.

"That's what you'd say if you were under Imperio."

"For god's sake Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"How about a game of chess?" Ron asked, changing the subject. He'd find out more tomorrow.

He brought down the game from upstairs just as it stood. Sliding it gently onto the table in the library, he and Harry began to play.

Two hours later Ron was ranting about Harry's obvious lack of strategy. "How did you manage to lose? I gave you the winning side!"

Harry shrugged. "Want to see if there's anything to eat in the kitchen?"

--

The next morning Hermione pulled Ron to one side. "Ron," she whispered pulling a vial from her robes. "I made this last night while you and Harry were playing chess."

"Eww…What is it?" Ron asked, looking at the greenish-brown liquid.

"It's a potion to clear any other potions out of a person's system. I want you to slip it into Harry's food."

"What?! I can't do that."

"Ron, it's for his own good. It won't hurt him."

Ron grabbed the vial from Hermione's hand angrily. "You know Mione, that's the kind of thinking that started this war." He stalked off, intending to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

"Wait," said a voice behind him.

Ron turned to see Harry standing there next to Mione.

"I borrowed some extendable ears, and spelled-silent sneakers from the twins," Harry said sheepishly. "Give me the potion Ron." Harry held his hand out. Ron walked over and placed the vial in his hand. Harry uncorked it, and swallowed quickly. He looked over at Hermione with disappointment. "I would have taken it if you had asked me. The only reason I'm taking it now, is to prove to you that Malfoy doesn't have me drugged or something."

Hermione looked down, in shame. Her eyes glistened. "Harry, I didn't mean… That is, I only want the best for you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Mione, I know that, but this is a stunt I'd expect from Malfoy, not one of my best friends," said Harry quietly.

Hermione sobbed. Covering her face with her hands, she ran out of the room crying.

"That was a bit harsh, mate," said Ron.

Harry didn't respond as he watched Hermione run from the room.

--

Please Review!

--


	5. Dumbledore Returns

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the Goddess J.K Rowling

**Chapter 5**

**-Dumbledore Returns–**

Harry eventually found Hermione curled up on the couch in the Library.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, tear tracks still staining her face.

They looked at each other quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

A small smile crossed Hermione's face.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you Mione," Harry said. "I know you meant well."

"No, you were perfectly right to get mad. I shouldn't have gone behind your back that way. I won't do it again."

"I know you're worried about the stuff that's been happening with Malfoy, but next time just come talk to me about it okay?" Harry said.

"But why Harry, why!?" Hermione asked desperately. "Why do you act like he's…dammit…you act like you care what happens to him!"

Harry flinched. He rarely heard Hermione swear so she had to be very upset, and rightly so, Harry thought. His actions hadn't been making much sense lately.

"I'm sorry Mione. I can't even explain it," Harry floundered. "It's like there's something inside me, pushing me to do this. No it's not a spell," He said at her concerned look. "It's something deeper. Something that tells me I need him." Harry paused at the surprised look on her face. "Don't look at me like that, that isn't what I meant. The way I feel is even stranger. I know I can't see him hurt. That he's somehow important, even if he is a bastard. Besides, having lunch with him is pretty interesting."

Hermione sighed. "Ok Harry, I'll go with you on this. I'll even try to be nice to Malfoy. I hate myself for even thinking this, but maybe you're a seer." She cringed. "Don't ever tell Trewlaney that I said that."

Harry grinned. "I never thought I'd hear you admit that divination might be real."

Hermione grinned back. "I'll deny it if you tell anyone."

Things were back to normal between them.

--

That day, both Hermione and Ron joined Harry and Malfoy for lunch. Harry could see that Malfoy was a bit overwhelmed, but was refusing to show any weakness. He made as many nasty comments as usual, but gave Harry a grateful look whenever he moved the conversation to safer topics. However, when Malfoy made a comment about Ron's family being a bunch of poor blood traitors he found himself staring at the wrong end of Ron's wand.

Malfoy managed to turn even paler than usual, which in Harry's opinion was a feat in itself. Despite this, he opened his mouth, unwilling to go down without a fight.

Harry sighed. The way Malfoy was jumping into trouble without a second thought, one would almost think he was a Gryffindor. Harry's hand landed on Malfoy's thigh in warning, and the blonde's mouth closed with a snap. He looked over at Harry with a slight frown creasing his eyebrows.

Realizing what he had done, Harry yanked his hand away as if it were on fire. Ignoring that the incident had ever happened he quickly turned to his best friend and said, "Ron, please don't."

"What the hell Harry? You heard what he said," Ron growled angrily. "What's the matter with you?"

Harry looked down at his hands. He knew it sounded like he was defending Malfoy. Hell, he was defending Malfoy. Thankfully Hermione stepped in. She gave Ron a look, and he sat down immediately. Harry saw Malfoy opening his mouth to talk, and Harry glared, daring him to say a word. Malfoy sniffed haughtily and looked away.

None of them said anything after that. They simply finished eating as quickly as possible and went off on their own without a word. Ron was angry with Harry yet again. Harry watched as Hermione tugged him away, scolding the whole while. Harry stared at his hand as if it had betrayed him. No one but Malfoy had noticed what happened, and he was going to do this best to pretend it never had.

--

"Ron," Hermione was saying. "There's more going on here than you understand."

"Malfoy has him under some sort of spell doesn't he? I knew it! You saw him in there. That isn't the Harry that we know."

"I don't think Malfoy has Harry under a spell. Besides we checked him for any potions, and he doesn't have a wand. Harry told me that he's been getting these feelings about Malfoy."

"Like romantic feelings? I don't want to know that Mione."

"No. Didn't I tell you to stop thinking about sex all the time? Like visions, but without the pictures. I think it's called precognition. He told me that something inside him wants him to get along with Malfoy, so that's what he's trying to do. We're not making it any easier on him. I think we should try to be…well I won't say friendly…but at least polite."

"I'll try Mione, but if the ferret makes any more comments about my family I'm going to hex him no matter what Harry says."

--

Draco was sitting on his bench in the garden. He could still feel the warmth of Potter's hand on his thigh. What did it mean? He wasn't sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to come up with some sort of plan to take advantage of the situation.

--

Harry sat comfortably in an overstuffed armchair, resting his head back to look at the ceiling. He was thinking about how much his life had changed, when Ginny dumped a pile of filthy sheets on his lap.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Ginny stood in front of him with an evil smile on her face.

"I'm putting you to work, since you're just sitting around taking up space," she grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Poppy and I just don't have the time to do it. Go on, move it."

Harry grumbled, but picked up the pile and trudged off to the kitchen. The light was better there, and he wouldn't get blood on the carpet.

Of course Malfoy had to walk in on him when he was halfway through.

"Here you are, acting like a house elf again. Honestly Potter, don't you have any pride?"

"I'm just trying to make myself useful. I wouldn't kill you to help out you know."

"Malfoy's don't do menial labor," he said and picked up a sheet, holding it away from his body in disgust. "I can't believe you sleep on these willingly. They're not even silk."

"Blood doesn't wash well from silk," Harry said, and nudged the pile with one foot. The sheets at the bottom of the pile were spotted with it. He pulled the next sheet from the pile and held it awkwardly while trying to cast a cleaning charm on it. His hand wobbled mid-cast and the bottom of one cupboard was shiny and spotless. Adjusting the angle of the sheet he tried once more. This time the shot ran wide in the opposite direction, narrowly missing Malfoy's robe.

"As amusing as this all is," Malfoy said. "Let me help you before you hurt yourself."

"I've managed just fine so far," said Harry. "I can finish the rest as well."

"Ginny's been nice to me," he said grouchily, unwilling to admit it. "She'll need the sheets in the hospital."

Harry's eyebrows shot even higher up his forehead. "Ginny?"

Draco sneered, "Well that's her name isn't it?" He picked up a sheet and held it by each corner, spreading it out widely in front of him. "Do you think you can hit it now Potter?"

Harry cast the spell, and hit the sheet dead center. "Thanks," he said. Harry picked up the bottom half of the sheet, and with Malfoy's help they started folding it up.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't do manual labor."

"Really Potter, it doesn't take a genius to fold sheets. That much should be obvious since you're doing it."

When Harry handed Malfoy the folded sheet so he could place it on the counter, he felt an electric spark go through him where the Slytherin's hand had brushed against his. Letting go quickly, he dismissed it as his overactive imagination, and waited for Malfoy to pick up the next sheet.

The last sheet had been especially dirty and when they finished Harry saw that Malfoy's hands had blood on them. The blonde looked around for something to clean them on. He looked down at his robe and frowned, not wanting to get it dirty. It wasn't very good quality, not nearly something good enough for a Malfoy, but it was also the only one he had at the moment

Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist and pointed his wand down at his hand. Draco flinched so badly that he nearly missed. He didn't like having people point their wands at him. Experience had taught him that it was rarely a good thing. Harry ignored the flinch, and picked up his other hand. When he was done, Malfoy ripped his hand away and stormed out of the kitchen. Harry watched him go without a word. Part of the reason that he had grabbed Malfoy's hand in the first place was to see if that zap he had felt was his imagination. Now he knew it wasn't. His body started vibrating the moment he grabbed Malfoy's wrist, and Harry was sorry to have it stop. It's wasn't like he could go up to Malfoy and say, 'Oh and by the way Malfoy, but do you mind if I hold your hand, because it feels good when I do.'

Draco stood outside leaning against the house, and panting heavily. He had rushed out so quickly, everyone probably just saw a blur when he flew by. What the hell was that? He wondered. When Potter pointed his wand at him, his first instinct was to punch Potter and run, but then something started to hum inside him. It was relaxing, and he liked it. He had wanted to let Potter keep holding his wrist. It was when he realized that he wanted to kiss Potter again that he had ripped his hand away and ran. After all it was one thing to kiss Potter just to get under his skin, and something else entirely, to actually want to do it. That simply would not do. Draco crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

The next few days were tense. Harry avoided Malfoy, afraid, that he would humiliate himself by asking to touch him. It didn't take too much work to manage it, since Malfoy was avoiding him just as much. They had stopped having lunch together. Hermione and Ron noticed, but didn't say anything, and Harry was grateful. They were probably very happy to see things return to normal.

Harry finally got up the nerve to go search for Malfoy. He found him in his usual spot and said, "You know if you want to hide out, you should do it somewhere that people don't know about."

"I'm not trying to hide out," Malfoy said. "I'm not the one who's been refusing to come out of his room."

"So you've noticed where I've been?" Harry said. "I'm touched."

"Of course not," he denied automatically. "I've just had to listen to everyone complain that their Golden Boy was hiding upstairs all the time."

"Hello boys," said a voice from the doorway. "It's a lovely day isn't it? I'm glad to see you enjoying the fine weather." Twinkling eyes greeted them when they turned toward the door.

Dumbledore was back.

--

Please Review!

--


	6. Betrayal

--

--

**Discontinued due to lack of interest.**

--

**Chapter 6**

**-Betrayal–**

"_Hello boys," said a voice from the doorway. "It's a lovely day isn't it? I'm glad to see you enjoying the fine weather." Twinkling eyes greeted them when they turned toward the door. Dumbledore was back_

"Welcome back Professor," said Harry with a smile.

"Sir," added Malfoy reluctantly.

"I'm glad to see the two of you getting along."

"Whoever said we were getting along," said Malfoy somewhat nastily. "Potter's a…" He stopped when Potter's elbow jammed itself into his ribs. "Behave," he hissed.

Draco glared at Potter, and then back at Dumbledore. The Professor was looking at them both with a smile, but the twinkle in his eyes was pure ice. For a moment Draco thought he was looking at his father, and had to keep from flinching.

He looked back at Potter once more and the boy was still beaming at Dumbledore proudly. Potter believed in trust and honor and all things Gryffindor. Potter was a fool. Dumbledore clearly had his own agenda in this war, and Draco smiled internally. It would be very amusing to see the golden boy's reaction when everything came crumbling down around him.

"Harry, we're going to have an Order meeting tonight so make sure to be there at 7:00," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you won't be allowed to join us. You'll have to stay in your room."

Be locked in my room, you mean, thought Draco. He was under no illusion that Dumbledore might mean anything different. Draco didn't really care. The most interesting thing in the meeting would have been to watch The Order dance to Dumbledore's wishes like puppets on a string. He might have all of them fooled, but Draco had been trained in deception since birth. Underhanded manipulation was practically a family pastime. He knew when someone was not all they appeared to be. The only question now, was how would it affect him?

Harry walked into the den where Ron and Hermione were playing a game of wizard's chess. Honestly, he wondered, didn't Ron ever get sick of it? After three weeks of peace and nothing else to do they seemed to play constantly. He had started looking for excuses to get out of it. It wouldn't work for long though. Even Ron wasn't so thick that he'd believe Harry was working on homework three days in a row.

"We have an Order meeting tonight at 7:00" he said.

"Professor Dumbledore is back?" Hermione asked with a smile. "I can't wait to hear what he's found out."

The three of them tromped up the stairs after the meeting. It had ended late, and they were heading to bed.

"I had hoped that after being gone for so long, the Professor would have found more information," Hermione said.

Ron rubbed his eyes. It was almost 11:00. "Yeah…" he said through a yawn.

The three of them found Malfoy sitting at the top of the staircase.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked in?" asked Ron.

"Like the dog I am, isn't that what you're thinking Weasley?" Malfoy said nastily.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry tiredly. He wasn't in any mood to play these games.

"I was just wondering how your meeting went. Are the three of you running off to do your master's bidding?"

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Ron growled, and he saw that Hermione was looking at Malfoy angrily as well. Only Harry appeared to be somewhat calm, but when Hermione looked down she saw that his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"I can't believe you're all so blind," said Malfoy. "Your sainted leader just isn't that saintly, but you don't even see notice. You just all bend down and kiss his…"

Draco didn't even finish the sentence before Harry's fist connected, and sent him sprawling.

"How dare you? Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!" Harry yelled.

"Potter, that man has only one thing in mind, and that's his own agenda," Malfoy sneered. "You are just the tool he's using to achieve it. Or maybe I should say fool. I don't know why I bothered to say anything. One way or another you're going to lose, and I'll be there enjoying the view. Don't say I never warned you."

"Malfoy, you're despicable. Harry's been nothing but nice to you ever since you arrived, and this is how you repay him. You're nothing more than a weak spineless little monster that doesn't enjoy anything but hurting people." Hermione took Harry by one hand, and Ron by the other and dragged them both up the stairs. Ron made sure to step on Malfoy rather hard on his way up behind her.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Potter?" Malfoy yelled after them, as he tried to stop the blood that was flowing from his nose.

Draco held an icepack to his eye. Ginny had brought it up earlier after giving him hell for getting into another fight with Harry. He didn't tell her what the fight was about but he was sure that Potter or one of his minions would let her know. It was a shame because he quite liked the little Weaselette; even if he would never admit it. Draco rubbed his ribs from where the Weasel had stomped on him. Ginny refused to give him anything to help, and said that he deserved it.

Harry sat down on his bed with a thump. He didn't know what to say, or what to think. He wasn't even sure why he was so surprised, since Malfoy had never shown anything other than contempt for the Order and its members, but this was going too far.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said, and she sat down beside him. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled him toward her and held him. "I know you hoped this would turn out different. I hate seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do?"

"At least you're not telling me that you told me so," said Harry with a faint smile.  
Ron clapped him on the back in an effort to cheer him up. "Don't worry about it mate. I know you had some psychotic experience like Trelawney, but that never stopped any of us from knowing that Malfoy's a git.

"That's psychic Ron," Hermione corrected.

"Not to anyone who's met Trelawney."

"You're right Ron, you're right. I had just hoped..." Harry trailed off. Even now he wanted to defend Malfoy, but that was insane wasn't it? If he even mentioned it, he knew that Ron

"Don't say anything about what happened," said Harry.

"Have you; gone mad?" asked Ron. "Why the hell not? After all this, I can't believe that you're still protecting that ferret."

"I'm not…" started Harry, and then paused. "Well shit, I am. I know I'm losing my mind, but don't say anything anyway."

"Harry, I don't think he deserves it, especially after what he said about Dumbledore. You're too nice. It's one of your best qualities, but don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?"

"I know 'Mione, I know. Malfoy is an insufferable little git, who deserves to get anything coming to him, but it's like my brain is functioning on a different level than my mouth. I'm thinking he's a bastard for saying the things he did and I'd be happy to see him rot, but then I say something to defend him. From not on though, I'm going to make sure he gets what's coming to him. Just please don't say anything about what happened today." Harry fist landed on the nightstand. "Argh!"

"Fine Harry, we'll keep quiet for your sake," said Ron, looking at the frustrated expression on his best friend's face.

Harry looked over at them and wondered if he felt relieved or not.


End file.
